Shogun Ceanataur
The Shogun Ceanataur(s) are large, blue Carapaceons that inhabit swamp and volcanic zones. They live in and seek protection in Gravios skulls, conch shells, or an unknown skull of some wyvern. When repeatedly hit, this defense can completely break apart, allowing you to receive more rewards such as Wyvern Skull Shell or Gravios Skull Shell. Battle *Ceanataur has a total of 3 shells it can use, but it will only choose 2 in a single fight. Thus, to expose the back of the Shogun Ceanataur permanently, you have to break off its shell twice in a battle. *The exposed back, which looks like brownish nub, is its weakest body part - even weaker than the head. *Shogun Ceanataurs have very delicate claws, so they keep them folded in until they become enraged, triggering the claws to extend. Its swipes then almost double in range. **It is best to hunt the Shogun Ceanataur by hitting its sides or rear, as frontal attacks leave you open to most of its swipes. *It has the ability to latch onto the ceiling of a cave, while firing a jet stream of water down below (so long as it has a Gravios skull as it's shell). *It can also pounce on hunters from ceilings, similar to a Khezu. The long claws can be broken during battle, allowing them to become reward items and making the Shogun's attack range much shorter. *The explosive rocks in the volcanic belt can help you - if you hide behind them, Shogun will try to walk through them, fail, then perform a swipe attack, causing the rock to explode in its face. Breakable Parts *When the first shell is broken, it is likely to dig underground after some time, and upon resurfacing, have another new shell and upon breaking it again, it will render it "shell-less" permanently. *You can break off this new shell as well, rendering it "shell-less" for the remainder of the quest. The large sharp claws can also be broken, decreasing its hit range and giving a better chance of rewards for Ceanataur Claws and Pincers. Breaking the claws will cause the monster to rage. The rage continues till you kill/capture it, or you faint three times. *Unlike Daimyo Hermitaur, whose shell can only be broken by impact damage, Ceanataur's shell can be broken with all forms of damage. *Hammers and Hunting Horns can easily break the Shogun's Shell, as well as a good Great Sword charge to the back. Trivia *Breaking one of its claws will cause it to instantly go into rage mode and it'll permanently stay in rage mode. *Breaking its claws or shell does not give you more carves. However, it does result in the broken items being included in the rewards. *Strangely enough, the Gravios skull that the Shogun Cenataur uses is '''BIGGER '''than the average Gravios head. *Sometimes, smaller Shogun Ceanataurs will have a large shell, replacing the Gravios skull on the back that it normally uses instead. Category:Monsters Category:Water Element Monsters Category:Carapaceons